Umaima bought a new hat at the store when they were having a $25\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the hat was $$57$, how much did Umaima pay with the discount?
Solution: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$57$ $\times$ $25\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $25\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{25}{100}$ which is also equal to $25 \div 100$ $25 \div 100 = 0.25$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.25$ $\times$ $$57$ $ = $ $$14.25$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Umaima paid. $$57$ $-$ $$14.25$ $ = $ $$42.75$ Umaima paid $$42.75$ for the hat.